wiarachrzecijanskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dioklecjan
Gaius Aurelius Valerius Diocletianus, Diocles, Docles (ur. ok. 244 r. w Solinie, zm. 313 r. lub 316 r. w Spalatum) – cesarz rzymski od 284 r. do 305 r.. Od jego panowania rozpoczyna się okres w Rzymie, który nazywamy dominatem, jest to zarazem system polityczny. Wprowadził monarchię opartą na armii i scentralizowanej biurokracji. Był niezamożnym człowiekiem niskiego rodu i całe swe życie związał z armią. Wybrany przez żołnierzy na cesarza w 284 roku, a następnie zatwierdzony przez senat rzymski. Po dwóch latach Dioklecjan podzielił się władzą z Maksymianem. Dioklecjan uważał się za potomka boga Jowisza, natomiast boskim przodkiem Maksymiana był jakoby Herakles. Miało to być przestrogą dla innych pretendentów do cesarskiego tronu. W 293 r. roku Dioklecjan utworzył tetrarchię, czyli system rządów, w którym władzę w imperium sprawowało czterech ludzi, kontrolujących różne obszary geograficzne – Dioklecjan (wschodnie wybrzeże Morza Śródziemnego), Maksymian (Italia i Afryka), Galeriusz (dolina Dunaju i Bałkany) i Konstancjusz Chlorus (Brytania, Galia i Hiszpania). Młodość i rozwój kariery Urodzony ok. 22 grudnia 244 roku. Pochodził z Dalmacji, z ubogiej rodziny wyzwoleńca senatora Annulinusa. Jego drogą do awansu społecznego stała się służba w rzymskiej armii. Był dowódcą jazdy w armii cesarza Karusa. Awansował na dowódcę protectores domestici w czasie uzurpacji Karusa. Uczestniczył w wyprawie tego cesarza przeciw Persji w 283 roku, kiedy to w czasie kampanii mezopotamskiej wojska rzymskie zdobyły Seleucję i Ktezyfon. Dojście do władzy W czasie odwrotu po śmierci Karusa, jego syn i następca Numerian zmarł w niejasnych okolicznościach lub został zamordowany. Cesarz był przez niemal całą drogę, od Emesy w Syrii do Nikomedii niesiony w lektyce. W okolicach Nikomedii żołnierze uchylili zasłony lektyki i znaleźli rozkładające się ciało cesarza. Po odkryciu tego faktu Dioklecjan zamordował prefekta pretorianów Apra i został obwołany przez wojsko cesarzem 20 listopada 284. Rola Dioklecjana w usunięciu Numeriana i jego ewentualny udział w spisku Apra nie są do końca wyjaśnione. Późniejsza propaganda i wzmianka o tym wydarzeniu w Historii Augusta nie służą wielką pomocą w naświetleniu tej kwestii. Zaraz po proklamacji Dioklecjan ruszył z wojskiem na zachód i pokonał cesarza Karinusa w bitwie nad rzeką Margus w Mezji (maj 285). W czerwcu 285 roku Dioklecjan dotarł do Rzymu. Wczesne kampanie i współrządy z Maksymianem Dnia 21 lipca 285 roku w Mediolanie powołał na współrządcę Maksymiana (Maksymian Herculius) podnosząc go do godności cezara, a 1 marca 286 roku uczynił go augustem. Zaraz potem Maksymian został wysłany do Galii, by stłumić powstanie bagaudów kierowanych przez niejakiego Amandusa. W 286 lub 287 Dioklecjan i Maksymian przyjęli tytuły Iovius i Herculius. Nowa koncepcja władzy cesarskiej głosiła, że augustowie są braćmi, lecz wyższą pozycję ma Dioklecjan, jako pochodzący od Jowisza. Jeszcze w 285 roku Dioklecjan odniósł sukces w walce przeciw Sarmatom, a w 287 podczas pobytu na wschodzie przyjął dary od pokojowego poselstwa króla sasanidzkiej Persji Bahrana II. Zachodnia część Armenii została włączona do Cesarstwa Rzymskiego, a nad resztą objął rządy Tiridates III, klient Rzymu. Powstanie bagaudów zostało szybko stłumione przez Maksymiana, ale na jesieni 286 roku Karauzjusz, oficer któremu powierzono zadanie zwalczania saksońskich piratów, przywłaszczył sobie łupy z kampanii. Kiedy Maksymian nakazał go stracić, ogłosił się augustem, opanowując Brytanię i nadbrzeżne części Galii. W tym czasie (286-287) Maksymian przekroczył Ren i poprowadził kampanię przeciw Burgundom i Alamanom niepokojącym Galię. W 288 roku nastąpiło spotkanie augustów, na którym zapadły ustalenia dotyczące walki przeciw Karauzjuszowi. Maksymian zaczął rozbudowywać flotę, a działania wojenne przeciw Frankom nad Renem scedował na swoich podwładnych, m.in. na swego zięcia i oficera Konstancjusza Chlorusa. W 289 roku Dioklecjan po raz drugi pokonał Sarmatów i wyruszył na wschód by odbudować przyjazne relacji z plemionami z Pustyni Syryjskiej i pokonać Saracenów. Nakazał budowę umocnień i fortów w Syrii, Egipcie i wokół Circesium w Mezopotamii. W 290 roku Maksymian poniósł klęskę w bitwie morskiej z Karauzjuszem i utracił swą flotę. W tym samym roku w Mediolanie nastąpił kolejny zjazd cesarzy połączony z wystawnymi ceremoniami, mającymi podkreślać w sposób propagandowy siłę państwa rzymskiego i jedność władzy wynikającą ze zgody augustów. Dioklecjan przyjął w Mediolanie delegację rzymskiego Senatu. Podjęto też w tajemnicy szereg ważnych decyzji politycznych i wojskowych. Powstanie Tetrarchii W 293 roku komendę nad wojskami walczącymi z uzurpatorem Karauzjuszem powierzył Dioklecjan Konstancjuszowi Chlorusowi. Na wiosnę tego roku Konstancjusz oraz zięć i prefekt pretorianów Dioklecjana, Galeriusz, zostali podniesieni do rangi cezarów. Pierwszy z nich był odpowiedzialny za działania wojskowe w Galii i Brytanii, drugiemu powierzono obronę granicy wschodniej Imperium. Cezarowie stali się adoptowanymi synami augustów. Każdy cesarz był odpowiedzialny za obronę określonego terytorium, a niedługo potem zaczął posiadać własny dwór, administrację i wojsko. Synowie Konstancjusza i Maksymiana, Konstantyn i Maksencjusz przebywali na dworze Dioklecjana w Nikomedii. W taki sposób powstała Tetrarchia (gr. władza czterech). Nie była ona jednak systemem idealnie symetrycznym; np. w Cesarstwie było tylko dwóch prefektów pretorianów. W miastach takich jak Sirmium, Antiochia, Trewir, Mediolan czy Nikomedia powstały cesarskie rezydencje. W 294 roku Dioklecjan odbył kampanię przeciw Sarmatom i umocnił granicę na Dunaju polecając budowę wielu fortów, przyczółków, mostów i umocnionych miast, które złożyły się na linię obrony znana jako Ripa Sarmatica. Reformy podatkowe wywołały niezadowolenie w Górnym Egipcie, które spowodowało najpierw powstanie stłumione przez Galeriusza w 295 roku, a potem uzurpację Lucjusza Domicjusza Domicjana, który ogłosił się augustem w 297 roku. Dioklecjan wyruszył do Egiptu i najpierw stłumił rebelię w Tebaidzie, a potem obległ Aleksandrię, której po śmierci uzurpatora bronił jego następca Aurelius Achilleus. Po zdobyciu miasta udało mu się spacyfikować prowincję i zreorganizować jej administrację. W 296 roku Konstancjusz Chlorus zaatakował wojska Karauzjusza zgromadzone w Gesoriacum (Boulogne) i zdobył miasto. Po zbudowaniu floty wojennej wyprawił się do Brytanii, gdzie po śmierci Karauzjusza władzę przejął Allektus. Na jesieni 296 roku Konstancjusz pokonał uzurpatora i zdobył Londinium (Londyn). W 294 roku na tronie perskim nastąpiła zmiana, która przyniosła wojnę z Rzymem. Bahrama III zastąpił Narses. W 295 roku wybuchł konflikt między Persją a Cesarstwem Rzymskim o Armenię. Narses najechał zachodnią część kraju należącą do Rzymu, a następnie skierował się z wojskami do północnej Mezopotamii. Wojska pod dowództwem Galeriusza poniosły ciężkie straty w bitwie pod Callinicum w 296 roku i musiały wycofać się do Antiochii. W rejon działań wojennych niezwłocznie przybył Dioklecjan z posiłkami z armii znad Dunaju. Ukarał Galeriusza za nieudolność, każąc mu biec przed swym rydwanem wjeżdżającym do Antiochii. Galeriusz ruszył z wojskami do Armenii Mniejszej i ustanowił bazę w Satali. Narses, który wyszedł naprzeciw wojskom rzymskim został pokonany. Rzymianie zajęli obóz perski wraz ze skarbcem i haremem. Galeriusz wkroczył do Medii i Adiabeny. Na przełomie 296 i 297 roku jego wojska zeszły na równinę Mezopotamii i w końcu zdobyły Ktezyfont. Na wiosnę 299 roku rozpoczęły się negocjacje pokojowe. Podpisany przez Dioklecjana i Narsesa traktat był korzystny dla Imperium. Rzym odzyskał Armenię, Iberia Kaukaska wróciła do strefy wpływów Cesarstwa, poszerzono posiadłości rzymskie w Mezopotamii. Pod panowanie Cesarstwa Rzymskiego dostał się Nisibis, Bezabde i Amida. Reformy Dioklecjana Dioklecjan wprowadził istotne zmiany w organizacji armii rzymskiej. Przypisuje się mu istotne zwiększenie liczebności wojska. Rozpoczął proces tworzenia okręgów militarnych pokrywających się z prowincjami i podległych wodzom (duces). Utworzył wiele nowych legionów obdarzonych przydomkami Iovia, Herculia, Diocletiana, Maximiana. Prawdopodobnie były one dużo mniejsze niż jednostki z czasów pryncypatu. Przypuszcza się, że liczyły od 500 do 1000 żołnierzy. Wg Agatiasza, historyka z VI wieku armia Dioklecjana miałaby liczyć łącznie 645 tys. ludzi. Większość badaczy sądzi, że jest to tylko wielkość armii zakładana przez rzymską administrację, nie odpowiadająca jej prawdziwemu rozmiarowi. Rzeczywisty stan wojska mógł wynosić około 400 tys. żołnierzy. Cesarz wprowadził w życie program umacniania granic. Szeroko zakrojone prace budowlane prowadzono w Syrii, nad Dunajem, w Egipcie, w Brytanii. Na Bliskim wschodzie powstała linia twierdz, fortów i obozów legionowych ciągnąca się od Morza Czerwonego do Eufratu zw. Strata Diocletiani. Dioklecjan zreorganizował system aprowizacji armii, zaopatrując ją w potrzebną żywność ściąganą od ludności Cesarstwa w naturze (anonna militaris lub capitus). Istotnym zmianom za panowania Dioklecjana uległ system administracji Imperium. Około 293 roku prowincje zostały zgrupowane w większe jednostki organizacyjne, zwane diecezjami i zarządzane przez wikarych (vicarii). Takich diecezji było 12. Diecezje zgrupowane były w prefektury. Liczbę prowincji zwiększono z około 50 do około 100 i wprowadzono podział miedzy cywilnych administratorów (praesides, correctores, consulares, prokonsulowie) i wojskowych duces. Rozbudowano centralną biurokrację. Pojawili się liczni urzędnicy dworscy, tacy jak magister officiorum (kanclerz, odpowiedzialny za ceremoniał dworski, transport i tajną policję), quaestor sacri palatii (sekretarz cesarski), praepositus sacri cubiculi (naczelnik dworu). Pojawiło się wiele urzędów związanych z zarządzaniem finansami (rationales, magistri rei privatae, comes sacrarum largitionum - odpowiedzialny za kopalnie, mennice i podatki)). Aby podnieść autorytet urzędu cesarza Dioklecjan wprowadził ceremoniał dworski (w większości zaczerpnięty z sassanidzkiej Persji) i skomplikowany system rang. Zaczął nosić wyszukany strój z jedwabiu, barwiony purpurą, oraz diadem. Tytulatura cesarska uległa dalszemu rozbudowaniu, zwłaszcza o tytuł dominus noster. Wszystko, co dotyczyło osoby cesarza zaczęto określać jako boskie lub święte. Celem wielu reform Dioklecjana była poprawa sytuacji ekonomicznej cesarstwa. Utworzono nowy system poboru podatków polegający na ściąganiu należności w naturze z jednostek obliczeniowych ziemi zwanych iuga. Nałożono też podatek pogłówny zwany capitatio. Co pięć lat od 287 roku przeprowadzano cenzus podatkowy, czyli indykcję. System ten miał na celu głównie sprawniejsze uzyskiwanie środków utrzymania wojska. Reforma monetarna Dioklecjana miała na celu stabilizację gospodarczą i opanowanie inflacji. Zmieniono absolutną i względną wartość aureusa i argenteusa oraz nominałów brązowych. Sławny Edykt o cenach maksymalnych (Edictum de pretiis rerum venalium) z 301 roku szczegółowo ustalał maksymalne ceny produktów i usług, grożąc drastycznymi karami za ich nieprzestrzeganie. Jego celem było także powstrzymanie galopującej inflacji. Nie odniósł on większych skutków i wkrótce został anulowany. Polityka religijna Dioklecjana Dioklecjan znalazł ideologiczne i propagandowe oparcie swej władzy w powrocie do starych rzymskich kultów i umacnianiu obyczajów przodków (mos maiorurum). Chciał wspierać tradycyjne rzymskie wartości i kultywować starą religię. Władza Tetrarchów pochodziła od tradycyjnych bogów rzymskiej religii, zwłaszcza Jowisza, Herkulesa, Marsa, oraz od Sol Invictus. Propaganda podkreślała boską naturę cesarzy. W 302 roku Dioklecjan wydał edykt przeciw manichejczykom skazujący wyznawców na śmierć, bądź dożywotnie roboty w kopalniach, a przywódców manichejskich na spalenie żywcem wraz z księgami. Wedle listu Dioklecjana do prokonsula Afryki manicheizm był religią nową, obcą i wrogą mieszkańcom świata rzymskiego. Na początku 303 roku z armii usunięto chrześcijan, pod zarzutem, że zakłócają przebieg oficjalnych uroczystości religijnych. Prześladowanie chrześcijan rozpoczęło się 23 lutego 303 roku, kiedy to urzędnicy i żołnierze na rozkaz cesarza zniszczyli kościół w Nikomedii. Następnego dnia wydano edykt nakazujący zburzenie świątyń chrześcijańskich i spalenie świętych ksiąg oraz pozbawienie stanowisk chrześcijan sprawujących funkcje publiczne. Klauzule edyktu były przestrzegane w różnym stopniu na różnych obszarach Cesarstwa. W Egipcie prefekt Sozjanus Hierokles zmuszał do składania ofiar bóstwom pogańskim i likwidował kościoły. Na zachodzie Konstancjusz Chlorus wprowadzał te zarządzenia w bardzo niewielkim stopniu. Drugi edykt, z lata 303 roku nakazywał uwięzienie kapłanów chrześcijańskich w całym Imperium. Jesienią 303 roku został wydany trzeci edykt, który głosił, że wszyscy, którzy odejdą od chrześcijaństwa, zostaną uwolnieni, oporni natomiast mogą być torturowani . W następstwie tego we wschodniej części Cesarstwa wielu biskupów i laików uwięziono, torturowano i zabito. Biskup Nikomedii Anthimus został ścięty. Z czasów tych właśnie prześladowań zachowało się wiele przekazów o czczonych do dziś w Kościele chrześcijańskim męczennikach. Jednak zdecydowana większość chrześcijan uniknęła prześladowań. Akcji nie prowadzono systematycznie i z tym samym natężeniem. Istniały różnice w wykonywaniu zarządzeń podyktowane warunkami lokalnymi. Na obszarze całego Imperium zapłaciło życiem za swoje przekonania kilkaset osób. Byli to przeważnie kapłani. Tortury, jakim ich poddano, ustawodawstwo rzymskie nakazywało stosować wobec wszystkich, którzy występują przeciw władzy państwowej; nie wymyślono ich specjalnie dla chrześcijan. Prześladowania sprowokowane zostały przez Galeriusza, który jako syn kapłanki Romuli był fanatycznym poganinem. Ustały one kiedy w 311 roku Galeriusz wydał edykt przyzwalający chrześcijanom kultywować ich praktyki religijne. Obraz prześladowań chrześcijan za czasów panowania cesarza Dioklecjana może być wypaczony, ponieważ posiadamy relacje jedynie jednej strony – prześladowanej. Z wypowiedzi różnych pisarzy kościelnych oraz dalszego rozwoju wypadków, wynika jednak, że liczba odstępców od wiary była bardzo duża. Znaleźli się wśród nich nawet biskupi. Głośna stała się sprawa biskupa Rzymu Marcelina, a także biskupa Aleksandrii Piotra. Dalsze panowanie i abdykacja W 303 roku Dioklecjan obchodził vicennalia (dwudziestą rocznicę panowania) i dziesięciolecie Tetrarchii. Z tej okazji w Rzymie 20 listopada 303 roku odbyły się wielkie uroczystości. Po uroczystościach objął urząd konsula w Rawennie. Wziął udział w kampanii Galeriusza przeciw Karpom. Jego stan zdrowia stale się pogarszał i musiał być noszony w lektyce. 28 sierpnia 304 przebywał w Nikomedii. Na przełomie 304 i 305 roku przeszedł najcięższy okres choroby, kiedy to ludność Nikomedii była przekonana, ze cesarz niebawem umrze. Pojawił się publicznie dopiero 1 marca 305 roku. 1 maja 305 roku zwołał zgromadzenie oficerów i żołnierzy w okolicach Nikomedii, w pobliżu miejsca gdzie w 284 roku obwołano go cesarzem. Byli na nim obecni także Galeriusz i Konstantyn. Dioklecjan mianował augustem Galeriusza, a cezarami Maksymina Daję i Sewera. Następnie zrzekł się godności augusta uzasadniając tą decyzję swoim wiekiem, stanem zdrowia i zmęczeniem. Od abdykacji do śmierci Dioklecjan stopniowo wycofywał się z życia publicznego i osiadł w pałacu w Splicie niedaleko Salony na wybrzeżu Dalmacji. W 308 pełnił konsulat wraz z Galeriuszem. Na jesieni tego roku spotkał się z Galeriuszem w Carnuntum. Odmówił powrotu do władzy, do czego chciała go nakłonić ludność miasta. Wedle tradycji miał się zajmować w Splicie głównie uprawą jarzyn w ogrodzie. Data i przyczyna śmierci Dioklecjana nie jest pewna. Podawane przez różnych badaczy hipotezy na ten temat umieszczają śmierć cesarza w przedziale chronologicznym między 311 a 316 rokiem. Mógł popełnić samobójstwo lub umrzeć z powodu choroby. Przypisy Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Prześladowcy Chrześcijan